


HanniHoliday Ficlets

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Series: HanniHolidays [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Ficlets, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Marlana - Freeform, Murder Husbands, Murder Wives, NSFW, Smut, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, Will Grahams Dogs, a bit of angst, cute stuff, hanniholidays, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: Posting the ficlets on here every few days or so! They can also be found on my tumblr. Been having a lot of fun writing these, and there's a good mix of different kinds of fics and situations. They will all be collected here at the end of the month.





	1. Day 1 Holiday Cookies: It's the Thought that Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A season 4, murder husbands bit of fluff.

Will threw the pieces of fried dough into the trash in frustration. Smudges of flour dotted his face and the recipe he had printed out was half ruined from dropping it in the oil. So much for surprising Hannibal.

The door to their apartment, a small, cramped and cold place on the fifth floor that overlooked the icy waters of Nova Scotia, creaked open.

“What is that smell?” Hannibal sniffed the air and peered into the kitchen, a small bag of groceries in his hand.

Will was sure he made quite the sight standing in the small kitchen, covered in flour and vegetable oil, arms crossed and n face scrunched in annoyance. Hannibal looked at him with curiosity, amusement, and affection as he crossed the few steps between  them. Reaching Will, he wiped at some of the flour on Will’s nose.

“What happened here? You look like you just lost a battle with the kitchen, darling.”

“I was trying to make those cookies, or whatever they are. The ones you mentioned a couple nights ago. That you always had as a kid near Christmastime in Lithuania.” Will’s lips pouted, and he leaned his head on Hannibal’s shoulder with a groan.

Hannibal’s eyes twinkled with amazement at all the little ways Will continued to surprise him. “You mean the ausuki?”

“I knew you could make them better than I could. But I thought it would be nice to make something for you. Since you always cook for me.” Will paused, his hand curling on Hannibal’s shoulder, twisting the dark, wool fabric of Hannibal’s coat.

Hannibal chuckled slightly, with his finger he took some of the flour sticking to Will’s nose and rubbed some on his own, “And now we are both a mess, my dear, thoughtful boy.”

Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will softly, resting his hands on the side of Will’s neck and letting the kiss deepen, as their kisses almost always did, pressing Will harder back against the counter.

Will broke the kiss after a good while, gesturing to the stove. “I burnt most of them. And none of them taste right. And the whole place is going to smell like oil and disappointment for the rest of the day.”

“A bit dramatic, dear? Don’t you think? Hannibal took Will’s hand and kissed it gently, his other hand caressing Will’s hip in tiny circles.

Will threaded his fingers through Hannibal’s, “I guess. I just wanted you to know that I…care.” The last word came out a bit stunted. It was still a struggle sometimes for him to verbalize certain emotions.

“It was an inspired idea, Will.” Hannibal pulled away abruptly, hung his jacket on the hooks by the door, and rolled up his sleeves. “I’ll teach you how to make them. We can do it together.”

Will still felt a bit like moping, but he didn’t protest as Hannibal prepared more dough. “Here, you roll it like this,” Hannibal said, coming up behind Will and pressing his chest to Will’s back. Hannibal placed his hands over Will’s on the rolling pin and moved it slowly, steadily back and forth.

“I hope this slight setback isn’t going to discourage any more romantic gestures like these. I rather enjoy the thought and care you put into doing this for me.” Hannibal pressed a few open-mouthed kisses to Will’s neck as they continued to roll the dough flat.

Will paused for a moment, leaning his head back and kissing Hannibal on the cheek, a smile spreading across his face. “I’ll keep that in mind.”


	2. Day 2 Ornament: This Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Marlana fic set in the middle of season 3.

Alana smoothed her hands over the black, leather dress she wore and placed the diamond earring, a gift from Margot for Valentine’s Day, in her ear as she made her way down the stairs. The tall Christmas tree, grand and still smelling of the forest, stood in the entryway. Margot was at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the tree with arms folded, the glass of champagne in her hand shaking slightly.

Alana’s face pulled downward in a slight frown as she reached her wife and hugged her tight from behind. “What’s wrong?” Alana asked softly, nuzzling her nose against Margot’s neck and wrapping her arms around her.

Margot sighed softly and melted back into Alana’s arms. “I was just thinking about Christmas. How awful it used to be. Mason found it particularly satisfying to torture me since it was supposed to be such a happy time. He knew how much I wanted to enjoy the holidays like a normal family.”

Alana ran her hands up and down Margot’s arms in a soothing motion. “It’s a difficult time of year. Expectations are always high and our traumas and family demons tend to be thrown into sharp relief…But we can start to make good memories of our own now.” Alana turned Margot around in her arms and brushed some hair back from her face.

Margot’s smile was small, but she looked a little more hopeful. “I know I shouldn’t dwell on it. Being with you, starting a family together,” Margot said as she placed her hand on Alana’s slightly swollen stomach, “is more than I could have imagined. It feels like a perfect dream that I’m afraid will be snatched away from me.”

Alana’s eyes were soft with a look she reserved just for Margot, and she leaned in to kiss her softly, covering Margot’s hand on her stomach with her own. “I’m not going anywhere. You’re safe now.” She whispered softly into Margot’s mouth.

Margot broke away and turned to the tree. “I was wondering actually…Is this ornament yours?” She pointed to a small Christmas teddy bear on the tree that was a little worn from age. “I’ve never seen it before.” The ornament stood out amongst the perfectly matching gold, silver, and red decorations.

Alana nodded, settling against Margot’s side, their arms around each other’s waists. “My mom got it for me the first Christmas I was born. It’s something from her I’ve kept around.” Alana paused. “I was thinking we could start a tradition like that after this little one is born. Make good memories of our own to replace the bad.”

Margot smile grew, and she placed a gentle kiss on Alana’s cheekbone. “I…would really like that. Our child will never feel unsafe, unloved, or unwanted during the holidays. Or anytime of the year.”

“We can build our own family. You can have everything you want now.” Alana kissed Margot again, harder this time, and trailed her hands over Margot’s back and over her thighs. “I love you, Margot.”


	3. Day 3 Fireplace: An Unexpected Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Season of Giving Series. Will and Hannibal cuddle in front of the fireplace. Season 1 canon divergent fic with a bit of angst but mostly fluff.

“We should get a proper fire going,” Hannibal said, leaning over and moving the old space heater out of the way. Will’s dogs were curled up in their beds next to the fireplace. The small tree Hannibal had brought Will sat in the corner.

“Maybe with some warmth in here I won’t worry as much about you being alone in this dreary house.” Hannibal grabbed some of the logs next to the fire and placed them carefully.

“Insulting my house, Dr. Lecter?”  Will teased gently, a small smile on his lips. The snow outside was coming down hard and heavy, a white flurry that obscured the trees at the edge of the property, blocking his vision. Will took his glasses off and set them on the small table next to his chair.

“The house suits you, Will. But a few holidays touches never hurt anyone.” Hannibal’s eyes were soft as he looked at Will, and he lit the logs with the matches Will handed him.

Hannibal settled into the single chair next to the fire. The growing flames created a dance of light and shadow on the angular planes of his face; Will stared at him, analyzing his features. He couldn’t escape the feeling that something was wrong, but it was hard to deny the contentment he felt in Hannibal’s company or the soft, heady feeling of the fire heating his skin.

Hannibal held out his hand to Will. Will hesitated momentarily before moving to sit beside him. The chair was too small, and he draped his legs over Hannibal’s.

“The firelight suits you, Will,” Hannibal said fondly, caressing Will’s ear softly, his thumbs brushing against Will’s soft, curly hair.

Will was never quite sure how to respond to comments like these. He stared instead at Winston who was standing beside him and scratched the dog’s head. 

“Does that make you uncomfortable? When I compliment you?”

Will gave him a bit of a scathing look, taking Hannibal’s hand and playing with his fingers, staring at them intently, anywhere to look but Hannibal’s face. “I’m not as good with flowery, flattering words as you are.”

Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s check, his thumb caressing Will’s jaw; he moved Will’s face to look at him. Will’s breath was clipped and fast. Their eyes met, question in Will’s eyes, anticipation and desire in Hannibal’s. They hadn’t talked about what this was. The first night they had touched or any time since. Now when they were alone together it was like this, but they never spoke of it. Hannibal had attempted to broach the subject a couple of times, but Will shut it down. He didn’t want to explore his own thoughts, question it too deeply. He just wanted to enjoy things how they were right now.

The tension was as thick as the worsening snow storm outside the foggy window. Will stood abruptly. “I need to feed the dogs.” They had yet to kiss in all of the nights spent close like this. Will wondered with a mix of longing and anxiety if tonight would be the night.


	4. Day 4 Snowball: A Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of season one canon divergence with a first kiss.

Smack! A hard jolt against his back shook Hannibal from his thoughts. He whirled around to see the source and found Will with a mischievous smile on his face, holding another snowball in his hand.

Hannibal’s eyebrow quirked. “Hitting me while my back is turned, Will. That’s not very gentlemanly of you.”

Will’s face looked relaxed for a moment, more playful and youthful than he normally did. “I’m sorry.” He laughed. “I don’t know what came over me.” Will realized this might not be the time for a snowball fight. They were on their way to the car to head to a crime scene, but he had been overcome with the sudden urge to let loose and see how Hannibal would react.

Hannibal leaned down and packed some snow in his hand, methodically and precisely, until it was a hard, round ball. “You had better run, Will. I haven’t participated in many snowball fights in my lifetime, but I intend to give it my best shot.” Hannibal’s smile was devilish.

Will ducked and ran for cover as Hannibal threw the snowball forcefully in his direction. “Ha! Missed!” Will hid behind a particularly large pine tree and started creating a small collection of ammunition.

He looked on either side of the tree, but Hannibal was nowhere to be found. His eyes scanned the trees, but the sunlight reflecting on the snow was blinding. He was taken aback when snow exploded against his chest.

“Damn it! You almost got my face!” Will scrambled up and pushed Hannibal back; he was surprised at how close Hannibal had gotten. He moved so quietly.

Hannibal stepped back a couple of paces, resting his hands on Will’s hips, as Will continued pushing him backwards, and the energy between them shifted into something more tense and charged, like a bite of cold air, a prick of electricity.

The pressure of Will’s arms pushing him back, and the surprise at their closeness, had Hannibal a bit out of sorts and he tripped over an uneven bit of ground and fell backwards. Will yelled out a bit in surprise as he fell with him, landing on Hannibal’s chest.

“Oh shit,” Will laughed. Their legs were a bit tangled together, and he struggled as he began pushing himself up.

Hannibal leaned up and grabbed Will’s shoulder, pulling him back down, and quickly, almost unthinking except he had thought of it many times, Hannibal placed a quick, almost chaste kiss to Will’s lips.

Will looked surprised, but not unhappy. Before he could speak, Hannibal had rolled him onto his back and was kissing him harder. It lasted only a few seconds, and before Will completely registered what was happening, Hannibal was standing up, holding a hand out to Will.

“Shall we get going?” Hannibal asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.


	5. Day 5 Eggnog: Mushroom Tea and Spiked Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of strange and a bit ridiculous exploration of Will and Hannibal getting drunk and high together. Set during season 2.

Will handed Hannibal a glass of the eggnog. Hannibal sniffed it slowly.

“Don’t worry it’s not poisoned, except with maybe a bit too much whiskey,” Wil said as he draped his grey coat over a chair in Hannibal’s kitchen.

“Nutmeg? Clove? And cinnamon?” Hannibal asked, taking a sip, his nose crinkled in slight disgust as he did. “Yes, this is quite strong.”

Will nodded. “It’s a family recipe. Although I didn’t get the version with the whiskey until I was 13.” Will walked over to Hannibal, leaning back against the cupboard, his hands grasping the edge of the sink.

“I made something for us as well.” Hannibal pulled a teapot off the stove and poured two cups full. “The combination of the whiskey and the mushrooms should produce illuminating affects about who we are, our relationship, how we should precede…” Hannibal trailed off, handing Will the cup and searching his face, eyes slightly flicking up and down Will’s body.

They had decided on this course of action a couple of nights ago over a long text conversation. It appeared they were actually following through.

“I figured the eggnog would make it more festive. Since it is Christmas Eve,” Will shrugged.

It appeared that neither of them had anywhere else better to be at midnight on Christmas Eve. No family or close friends they were compelled to spend the holiday with, except with each other. Will supposed he should have felt depressed or guilty about that, but instead he just felt comfortable.

Will sat on the edge of the counter. Something Hannibal would not normally have allowed, but Will was, as always, the exception. Hannibal stood next to him, resting a hand close to Will’s, as they quickly drained their cups of tea and spiked eggnog.

It wasn’t long before Will could feel the effects, a strange mix of drowsiness and clarity at first that turned into a sharpness of colors, a viewing the kitchen in waves and patterns he hadn’t before. Will grabbed Hannibal’s shoulder to brace himself and noted the small smile on Hannibal’s face, the slight relaxed pull of his features that was uncharacteristic.

“I’ve never tried this before around another person. I use it on some of my patients, but I have never participated with them.” Hannibal’s hand rested on Will’s knee, almost absentmindedly, but the weight of his hand felt very concentrated and intense to Will. Like some sort of throbbing red light where Hannibal was touching him. Threads of thought, sight, and illusion seemed to connect them at every point where they were not touching.

These threads seemed to pull them together, both metaphorically and physically, as they imbibed some more, their bodies close and movements mirrored. Hannibal reached out his hands and held Will’s face in-between them. Their gazes met, and they stayed like that for a time that may have been moments and may have been hours. “You are the love of my life, Will.”

Will understood what he meant. It wasn’t physical, yet it was, although that threshold had only been partially crossed so far. It was a statement of fact, so simple and true it didn’t have to be questioned. An acknowledgement of their minds and souls and their connection unlike any other.


	6. Day 6: Holiday Cards-"A Cozy, Winter Morning"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slightly NSFW Murder Husbands fluff.

The flash of a phone camera illuminated the darkness under Will’s eyelids, and he rubbed his eyes wearily. “What are you doing?” He said, sitting up and pushing hair out of his face.

Hannibal was leaning on his arm beside Will. His naked body displayed over the messy sheets. Pale light from the early December morning falling outside of the bedroom window made the room feel warm and cozy. He showed the picture on his phone to Will. “You look beautiful, Will.  A renaissance angel in the early morning light.”

Will looked at the picture, eyebrows raised and eyes full of exasperation. “I wouldn’t go quite that far.”

Will stretched his arms above his head, his body still heavy with sleep and a bit sore, in that sweet way, from the night before.

“What were you taking my picture for anyway? I better not see that anywhere on the internet,” Will teased, pressing a hand against Hannibal’s chest, his fingers twining in the fuzzy chest hair.

“I was planning on using it for the Christmas card, Will.” Hannibal’s face was serious, only a slight twinkle in his eyes giving away his jest. “Is that not appropriate?”

Will pushed Hannibal’s shoulder, forcing him back against the bed, and straddled on top of him, leaning over to kiss him. “You’re ridiculous sometimes you know that?” Will smiled fondly, running his hand along Hannibal’s jaw.  

Hannibal smoothed his hands over Will’s lower back, tilting his chin up and watching Will with rapt attention. “You relish my adoration of you. As much as you protest-“

Will cut his words off with a deep, sudden kiss. “That’s enough talk for now,” he said, pressing Hannibal’s hands above his head as his mouth made a swift, smooth trail of kisses down Hannibal’s body.

Hannibal ran his hands over Will’s thighs, his body pressing up to meet Will’s kisses, breath shallow. Although they were familiar with each other now, with the other’s kisses, favored routes over each other’s body, the moans and sighs, they still became caught up in the moment. Drowning in the sensation.

They devoured each other once again.


	7. Day 7: Eskimo Kisses-"Festival of Trees"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will learns to be comfortable with their relationship and some slight murdery stuff ensues.

The jostle of the crowd and the cacophony  of children screaming, Christmas music playing from the stage, and the chatter of hundreds of small conversations, had Will grinding his teeth and counting the minutes until they left.

Hannibal squeezed his hand. Will looked down at the contact and at the people around them. No one had noticed. No one cared. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with public displays of affection but was working on being more relaxed.

“Is everything all right, Will? You seem stressed.” Hannibal watched him closely, offering a tiny, reassuring smile.

“Yes, I’m fine. It’s just more crowded here than I expected,” Will mumbled, his mouth pulled down in a grumpy frown.

Will wasn’t thrilled about coming in the first place. But Hannibal had entered his gingerbread house into the festival. House wasn’t really the right word for it. It was a replica of the Foyer Norman Chapel, and it was exquisite and unreal in its detail. The donated items were to be auctioned off to a local children’s hospital. Hannibal was clearly enjoying himself, and Will didn’t want to put a damper on his good mood.

“I’ll be all right really,” Will smiled the best smile he could muster. “Let’s finish looking at the trees.”

Hannibal nodded, pressing a hand to Will’s back for a moment as they moved through the crowd.

“This one is stunning,” Hannibal gestured to an intricate tree with icicles and white ornaments. It looked like something pulled straight from a fantasy forest.

“It’s pretty,” Will agreed. “But I prefer ones like this.” Will gestured to a more traditional example, decorated with stag horns, plaid ribbon, and red and green bulbs.

Hannibal chuckled. “Why am I not surprised?” Hannibal pressed a hand to Will’s shoulder, stepping closer, and rubbing their noses together briefly.

Will’s body language was stiff, a small intake of breath, but then he relaxed. He wanted to make Hannibal happy, and he appreciated the closeness, the little gestures Hannibal made to show he cared. What did it matter if others saw their affection?

“Faggots!” The crude word surprised Will, and he stepped back suddenly. A group of teenage boys, wearing basketball shorts and Nike hoodies, walked by laughing at their own cleverness.

Hannibal’s smile was a terrifying sight. “I think we need to teach these rude boys a lesson, Will.”

Will nodded his agreement, eyebrows raised and his own smile growing as they shared a knowing look, and followed the boys into the crowd.

 


	8. Day 8: Christmas Lights-"Christmas Lights and Cold, December Kisses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some canon divergent season 1 fluff.

Will struggled with a particularly mangled set of multicolored lights. They always seemed to become a mess no matter how well he tried to keep them organized in storage. There was a small amount of snow on the ground, the first of the season, and the dogs ran around in it, barking happily.

 Will breathed in the earthy, fresh smell of the snow and the faintest hint of pine coming from the edge of his property. He didn’t go overboard with Christmas decorations, but he had always liked how a couple strands of lights on the edge of the roof looked. Plus, he liked working outside, and it was another project to keep his hands busy.

 “Hey! You guys stop that!” Will yelled to the dogs as they began barking in unison at an approaching car. He did appreciate how they always alerted him to visitors, especially being so far out here by himself, but didn’t want them getting too riled up.

 He got off the shaky ladder and walked to the drive to find Hannibal’s car. Hannibal got out of the car and lazily scratched a couple of the dogs’ heads.

 “I didn’t know you were coming all the way out here today,” Will smiled, fiddling with the work gloves in his hand.

 “I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see you, dear Will.” Hannibal walked to Will and placed a quick kiss to his lips. Will pulled away at first, still not used to the easy, open affectionate way Hannibal was with him that was at odds with his professional persona and actions around other people. Their relationship was still new, and Will struggled to be so easy with his own emotions.

 Hannibal gave him a questioning look, taking Will’s hands in his own gently and cupping them. The leather of Hannibal’s gloves felt smooth and cold against Will’s skin. “Something wrong? Was that not all right?”

 Will shook his head. “I’m sorry…Just still adjusting.” He stepped forward, placing an arm around Hannibal’s neck and kissing him harder.

 “Is that better?”

 “Very much,” Hannibal replied, looking satisfied.

 “I just need to finish hanging these lights,” Will gestured to the roof, “and then we can go inside for a drink.”

 Hannibal looked at the partially decorated roof with fond surprise. “I didn’t peg you for the holiday decorating type, Will.”

 Will shrugged. “What can I say? You’ve got me in the holiday spirit this year.” Will mumbled the last bit, almost incoherently. But Hannibal heard what he said and his eyes seemed to glow from the romantic undertone to Will’s words.

 “You truly are a marvel,” Hannibal remarked, whisking Will into his arms and kissing him, grabbing Will’s face into his hands. Their breath mixed together as they exhaled in the cold air, visible molecules swirling together as their faces remained close, Will’s hand grasping Hannibal’s shoulder. Will’s body was tense, still holding back a part of himself, but wanting more.

 “On second thought,” Will said breathlessly, “I’ll finish this later. Let’s go get that drink.”

 

 

 


	9. Day 9: Sledding-"It's Grand, Just Holding Your Hand"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes Hannibal sledding for the first time since childhood.

“You’ve really never been sledding before, Dr. Lecter?”

“There was one time. When I was very young. With Mischa. It’s never really come up since then.” Hannibal gauged Will’s reaction, excited by the interest Will was showing in the idea.

“Your holiday activities are far too formal and fancy. I think some sledding would do you good. Fresh air and all that.” Will smiled, leaning back against Hannibal’s desk.

“If it would please you, Will. I’ll go sledding with you,” Hannibal replied, going to stand next to Will, getting as close as he could without touching.

“There’s a hill not far from my house. The dogs would love it, too.”

“Oh yes, of course. The dogs.” Hannibal tried to too sound too annoyed.

“Don’t say anything about the dogs,” Will glared at Hannibal momentarily and then laughed.

“I like your dogs, Will. You just have so many of them. Far more than the average person.”

Will laughed, his eyes crinkled at the edges. “I can’t really argue with that.”

***

Will pulled a couple of worn down, plastic sleds from the small shed. “The people I bought the house from left these here. They should work well enough.”

Will handed the sled to Hannibal who looked at it with curiosity and trepidation. “It’s a rather ugly thing. I was imagining one of those wooden toboggans they always show on Christmas cards.”

“I don’t have one of those. I haven’t actually gone sledding for years.”

The dogs ran around them, barking and wagging their tails, as they made their way to the edge of the hill.

Will, sitting in the bright orange plastic sled, grabbed Buster on his lap as he pushed towards the edge of the incline.

“What do I do?” Hannibal asked, looking confused.

Will laughed loudly. “Just get a running start, and jump on the sled, use your hands to push yourself down.”

Hannibal hesitated, but did as Will instructed, following closely after him.

“Look out, Will!” Hannibal called, his sled careening quickly towards Will’s.

“Damn it!” Will cried out as their sleds smashed together. Buster jumped out of Will’s arms, and Hannibal and Will rolled out onto the snow, legs and arms half-tangled together.

They were both laughing. Hannibal’s gloved hand found Will’s and they stayed that way, holding hands, as the snow begin to seep into their clothes and Buster made his way over to lick Will’s face.

“I told you sledding was fun,” Will said, pushing Hannibal’s shoulder playfully, and turning to press a warm kiss to Hannibal’s frost-bitten skin.

Hannibal pressed his hand to the spot; it seemed to radiate with warmth. Sledding was his new favorite activity.


	10. Day 10: Holiday Sweater-"A Lazy, December Sunday"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some morning after, murder husbands fluff that is slightly NSFW.

Will held the sweater up to his nose and breathed in the scent deeply. It was a maroon cashmere turtleneck with a snowflake pattern, a bit Christmas and kitschy, that Will had bought for Hannibal last year. Hannibal had brought it out again this year with attentive care and worn it often.

Hannibal was in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast. Will was sleeping in after a long night of lazy love making and had pulled on the sweater that had been discarded at the end of the bed. Slipping on some boxers, Will made his way into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” he said sleepily, rubbing his messy hair and yawing.

“Good morning, darling.” Hannibal was in his robe, making omelets, the smell of coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice in the air. Hannibal held out his hand to Will. Will went to him and pressed into his arms, breathing against Hannibal’s neck and pressing his arms around Hannibal’s back. Hannibal nuzzled his nose against Will’s hair.

“That sweater looks even better on you,” Hannibal’s voice was heavy with warmth and affection.

“It smells like you. And I was cold,” Wil said, gently stroking Hannibal’s cheekbones. “I like it better on you though.”

“We will have to beg to differ then.”

“A more comfortable disagreement than some of our others having to do with murder, morality, and the rules of disorder.”

Hannibal laughed, rubbing his hands over the back of Will’s thighs and grabbing his ass, pulling him even tighter. His lips moved down Will’s throat, drawing a small gasp from Will.

“Another round already?” Will said, trying to remain composed as Hannibal’s lips on his collarbone distracted him.

Hannibal pulled away back to the stove. “After breakfast. I think we both need a little energy.”

Will pulled himself up onto the counter next to Hannibal and spread his legs open casually, grabbing Hannibal’s hand and placing it on the crease between his thigh and groin. The look on Will’s face feigning innocence.

“You are a very naughty boy,” Hannibal scolded, rubbing his hand just slightly over Will’s bulge. “Maybe breakfast can wait for a few more minutes,” Hannibal said simply, going to his knees.


	11. Day 11: GingerBread House- "Attention to Detail"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will make gingerbread houses together and things get a little frisky between them.

**_Attention to Detail_ **

Will glanced over at the gingerbread house Hannibal was working on and back to his own. His wasn’t bad really. A pretty decent replica of his house in Wolf Trap, but compared to Hannibal’s rendition of the Foyer Norman Chapel his looked positively shabby.

 “Is there anything you’re not good at?” Will asked.

 “A couple of things I suppose,” Hannibal replied, half listening, still bent over and focused on applying the finishing touches.

 Will took a little taste of the frosting. “This does not taste good,” he mumbled.

 “It’s not supposed to taste good. It’s supposed to keep everything together.”

 Will was getting bored with the whole project, and taking a big glob of the frosting leftover in the ceramic bowl, he wiped it down Hannibal’s cheek and over his jaw.

 “What was that for?” Hannibal growled, a slight twinge of annoyance in his voice.

 Will laughed and leaned over to lick a long stripe of the frosting off of Hannibal’s jaw.

“I wondered if it would taste any better off of you.”

 Hannibal’s eyes softened. “And does it?”

 “No,” Will said, sticking a couple of candy pieces used for decorating the houses onto the frosting on Hannibal’s face. “But you do.” Will said softly, turning Hannibal’s face to his and kissing him softly.

 “Are you wanting my attention, dear Will? Hannibal ran his hands down Will’s arms, catching Will’s mouth into another more lingering kiss, gently sucking on Will’s lower lip as he pulled away.

 “You always have such high attention to detail.” Will’s eyebrows quirked suggestively, grabbing Hannibal’s hand and moving it down to rest between his legs.

“And would you like me to turn that attentiveness to you?” Hannibal’s mouth was close to Will’s ear, his breath hot, as his hand reached into Will’s pants. He ran his thumb slowly over the head of Will’s cock, circling the fleshy ridge, before caressing down the shaft.

Will bucked forward, his hand nearly knocking over his gingerbread house as his fingers curled against the table. The pressure wasn’t nearly enough. Hannibal knew how to leave him wanting more, keep him on the painful edge of full arousal.

“Now you’re just being cruel,” Will said through gritted teeth, his other hand grasping against Hannibal’s shoulder.

Hannibal pulled his hand away and whispered, voice low, in Will’s air. “You’ll get to finish when I’ve finished with my work.” Will groaned desperately at that, but the look in Hannibal’s eye left him knowing he was in for a treat soon.


	12. Day 12: Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will asks Bev to help him go shopping for Hannibal's Christmas gift.

Bev held up a ghastly, kitschy decoration of one of Santa’s elves. It was a small painted ceramic, with a wide, menacing smile.   
  
“How about this?” She held it up to Will’s face, a heavy chuckle shaking her stomach. “God, I can’t believe how much they charge for this. It’s something out of my childhood nightmares.”  
  
Will shock his head, laughing. “Yeah, I’m sure he would love that. It would really go with his decor.”  
  
Not knowing who else to ask, and struggling to find a Christmas gift for Hannibal, he had enlisted Beverly’s help.  
  
“Seriously though? What do you get a man like Hannibal for Christmas?” Bev asked, running her hand over some poinsettias. They were at a Christmas market, a last desperate stop after hitting multiple specialty shops.   
  
“If I knew the answer to that I wouldn’t have called begging for your help. Shopping is stressful enough on my own.” Will rubbed his forehead and sighed.   
  
Bev folded her arms and tilted her head, a sarcastic smile on her face. “A bunch of thanks I get for coming all the way out here in the cold.”  
  
“No, sorry, I didn’t mean like that…i’ve actually had, well not fun, but a better time than I normally do in a crowd like this.” The crowd around them was noisy. The smell of cinnamon almonds was strong in the air. The overload of sensations tugged at the edges of his brain, his nerves a bit frazzled, but he was surprised to find that having Bev around was a centering energy that helped focus him, instead of adding to the stress.   
  
“That’s basically being given a friendship bracelet coming from you.” Bev stopped in front of a booth selling handmade, carved wooden ornaments. “What about something like this?“  
  
Will examined them. One in particular caught his eye, a realistic looking carving of a heart. It hardly looked related Christmas, but he knew it was the perfect gift.  
  
“I knew there was a reason I brought you.” Will smiled at Bev, carrying the paper bag with the ornament protectively in both hands.  
  
"What do you see in him anyway? No offense or anything. You just seem so different from each other. He’s…not your average guy to say the least.” Her tone was blunt, not rude, but Will could sense the concern there.  
  
Will laughed at this; the edges of his eyes crinkled. “That’s an understatement…I don’t know how to describe it really. I know it seems odd. I imagine it causes a lot of talk. “   
  
"Don’t worry. I won’t spill the dirty details to Zeller.”  
  
Will half rolled his eyes. “When I’m with him, I don’t have to hide, to explain myself. I feel grounded. And also challenged. There’s never a dull moment in our conversations…More than that…i guess you can’t help who you love.”  
  
"I’m happy for you then, Will. And don’t hesitate to call if you need help picking out any more gifts.” She patted his shoulder briefly. “Now let’s get some of that hard cider you promised me.”


	13. Day 13: Holiday Shopping-"Silver and Gold"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Yuri on Ice. Hannibal and Will buy special rings for each other to honor their love. Season 4.

Hannibal and Will walked lazily through the crowded Caribbean market. Most of the patrons were American tourists with sun burnt skin and eager faces looking to bring back “authentic” souvenirs as Christmas presents. Vendors sold beaded bags, hand-painted magnets, and white shells.

 They had frequented this place many times and had found their favorite little shops and local cuisine among the trifles that tourists went for.

 “Anything catching your eye today, Will?” Hannibal inquired. His white shirt and Armani sunglasses suggested casual yet expensive taste.

 “There isn’t really anything I need. We already have everything a person could want and more.” Will pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s cheek. His contentment extended to more than just material wealth.

 But in fact, Will did have something in mind. He wasn’t sure if he should make it a surprise or have Hannibal help pick them out.

 “Let’s stop in here for a moment.” Will gestured to the best duty free jewelry store the island had to offer. Displays of diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires laid out against dark velvet to attract rich visitors seemed out of place among the hustle and bustle of make-shift pagodas kiosks.

 “I was thinking we could get a pair of rings, or something like that, get them engraved. Symbols of our commitment to each other,” Will said, leaning over the display case and seeing if anything stood out.

 Hannibal rubbed his hand over Will’s lower back and smiled wide. His eyes were full of emotion. “I would very much like to walk around wearing rings. So others know we are taken. Almost like engagement rings.”

 “I guess that’s sort of the general idea. But we can come up with a more official, romantic proposal later.” Will kissed Hannibal, the desire to push him up against the glass display and get lost in each other was overwhelming, but he kept his composure.

 “What about these?” He gestured to a pair of simple silver bands, deep black and red stones circled the middle of the band.

 “They are perfect. But I think we should add a personal touch with the engravings? And custom sapphire and black diamond inlays perhaps?”

 After the order was placed and they left the store, arms draped tightly around each other, Hannibal kissed Will’s hand. “Merry Christmas, fiancé.” The warm sun slipped beneath the horizon of the turquoise blue waters as they made the short walk back to their beach house.


	14. Day 14:Secret Santa-"Season of Giving"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season one canon divergent fluff. Will leaves a gift for Hannibal. Part 2 of Season of Giving series.

Will left the gift on the back step next to the door and left quickly. His palms were sweaty and nerves on edge; he didn’t want to be caught. The wrapping paper was simple, plain gold, wrapped with twine, and no note.

 Will rubbed his face and breathed a sigh of relief. The first step was over. Was the gift too much? Was it too heavy-handed? Not obvious enough? The night air was brisk, and he left the window unrolled as he began the long drive in holiday traffic back to Wolf Trap. It was raining a little, but not cold enough for snow. He was stressed and the cold air on his face kept him focused.

 After their night by the fire, Will had wanted to do something to explain how he felt. But it was difficult to come out and say, hard to explain to himself, and he was unsure about where this was all leading.

 Cars around his sped up around him as he became lost in thought, a few horns honked, and one driver flipped him off. He barely noticed. He hoped his offering would be well received and knew Hannibal would know who had left the simple gift.

                                                           ***

Hannibal was surprised to see a small package by the door when he returned from picking up some wine and truffles.

 No note. He opened it up, wondering who it could be from, and found a collection of pages with underlined words. Some quotations circled. They were pages from books, poems, classic rock lyrics he had never heard of. Some of his favorites were there Dante and The Iliad, and others that were simpler. The pages were numbered. He laid them out over his dining room table in order, the selected quotes flowing together, telling a story of metaphor, feeling, emotion. A tear formed in his eye, and he let it fall slowly. He turned around and headed back to his car. He needed to show his thanks in person.

                                                           ***

 Will was surprised to hear a car in his driveway. Looking at the window and seeing Hannibal’s approaching figure twisted his stomach in knots. That had been quicker than he was expecting.

 He opened the door before Hannibal could knock, standing there slightly damp from the rain, holding the pages Will had given him in his hand.

 Will’s breathing was heavy. “Hello, Dr. Lecter,” he said, trying to decide what to do next. The air was expectation and the taste of dark, bitter wine.

 Hannibal couldn’t hold himself back any longer; he stepped forward, pressing his hand to Will’s face and crushed their lips together.

 Will stood there motionless at first; his mind at war with his body and desires. He let himself give in. His arm wrapped around Hannibal’s neck, his other hand grasping at Hannibal’s shirt. Slowly he moved his lips against Hannibal’s, exploring, tasting, finding how they fit together, lips against lips and then tongues exploring mouths. It was right in a way kissing had never been right before. Will heard a noise, a low desperate moan and realized it was coming from somewhere deep in his throat.

 “Hannibal.”

 Hearing his name from Will’s lips, so soft and full of desire, spurred Hannibal on. He pressed Will back against the wall and grabbed one of Will’s thighs, pulling it against his hip. One of Will’s hands pressed against the wall behind him, and Hannibal’s fingers thread through his own.

“Will, my sweet Will.” Hannibal began to kiss down Will’s neck, but his progress was stopped by Will’s hands gently pushing against his chest.

“That’s enough for now,” Will said, apology and something like shame in his voice. “I might need to take things slow.” Will looked away and shifted slightly, creating some space between their bodies, but not moving away.

“Whatever you need,” Hannibal said simply, pulling away, but keeping Wil’s hands in his own. “I’m here. I’m yours. Take me however you want me.”


	15. Day 15: Star- "Some of Our Stars"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some slight angst post season 4 from Will's POV.

Will looked up at the clear, winter sky. The stars were bright tonight.  _“I believe some of our stars will always be the same.”_ The words repeated in his mind, a phrase repeated into eternity, like the galaxy, that he couldn’t shut off. He wondered where Hannibal was tonight and felt certain he, too, was taking a moment to reflect on the stars, on Will, on what had led them to this moment.

 It was Christmas Eve. But there were no decorations, no bright Christmas star on top of a spruce tree, in his cold apartment. Last year had been so different. They had picked out a tree together, tall and full, decorated it with crystal ornaments, Hannibal’s collection, and topped the tree with a large, shining star. 

_“Merry Christmas, Will.” Hannibal pulled Will into his arms. A warm embrace, deep kisses that seemed to linger beyond time and space. “I thought I knew joy before. I was happy with my life. But I never knew my full potential, the true depth of joy, until you came into my life.” Hannibal’s breath hot on Will’s neck as he said the words._

 A _t times like these, Will never felt his words were enough. His throat caught with the heaviness of all the emotions he needed to express. The white star on the tree shone behind and above Hannibal’s face in the otherwise dark living room. Will had found his meaning, his purpose, his star. “You are all I need. All I want.” Will pressed Hannibal back against the couch. Snow piled up outside the cabin, but the fire was so fierce in the hearth it left their bodies with a sheen of sweat as they explored each other’s bodies once again._

This year, Will drank whiskey from the bottle. He couldn’t bring himself to celebrate. Snow began to fall, and he kept a fire going as he stood by the window, staring at the sky. Memories of Hannibal running through his mind, points of connection, one leading to the next, like a galaxy of stars.


	16. Day 16: Presents- "Snowed In"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Season of Giving. Hannibal gives Will a gift, and Hannibal gets stuck at Will's house overnight.

"It’s snowing pretty hard out there.” Will looked back at Hannibal. “I didn’t realize the temperature had dropped so much since you got here.”

“I should get going then. It will be slow moving, but I’ll make it home all right,” Hannibal said, grabbing his coat and gloves from the hook by the door.

“Don’t be stupid. It could take you hours in this weather. It’s dangerous.” Will hesitated for a moment, looking around at his apartment at the bed close to the door. His sanctuary. It seemed like a big step to let someone into this space in such a private way. They would have to share the bed.

“You should stay the night. The roads will be better in the morning.

Hannibal approached Will cautiously, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Are you sure that’s all right? You seem hesitant, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” The idea of staying with Will, the hope that he would get to spend the night close to him, even if nothing happened but the brush of hands, Will’s body resting against his in sleep, was almost too much to think about. He wanted it desperately.

“I wouldn’t even offer to anyone else,” Will said, his tone was matter of fact; his eyes meeting Hannibal’s for a moment. Thoughts raced through his head. Images that had hazily been at the edges of consciousness. Hannibal’s hand on his chest, hips against hips, small gasps, places Will had never explored before. Now that they had kissed…those images were becoming clearer. Part of him wanted to see those thoughts become reality and that scared him. He found that he was slowly wanting Hannibal to stay.

“I would like to stay, Will. I won’t push you.” Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s palm.

Will appreciated the assurance. “It’s not that I don’t want or like you here. It’s just…strange getting used to the fact that i want someone around. I’m used to my space.”

Hannibal pulled out a small gift from his coat pocket. “I had almost forgotten. Kissing you had me quite out of my mind. But I brought you something, too.”

Will was not surprised Hannibal had managed to get something together before coming over. “Thanks.”

It was a small bottle of top shelf whiskey. Will smiled, “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get me drunk.”

“I would want you fully aware of anything happening between us, Will. You don’t have to worry about me taking advantage of you.” Hannibal placed his hands over Will’s. “You mentioned you wanted to try this kind. I know it doesn’t compare to your gift. But there will be many more. Don’t worry.” Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. Will let him hold him.

“More? I think this is enough. I know this isn’t cheap.” Will placed his hand close to Hannibal’s neck, running his  thumb repetitively over his collarbone.

“I want to find something to show you how much you mean to me, Will. Like you did for me.” Hannibal’s lips brushed against Will’s softly, just the slightest of kisses.

Will’s arms wrapped around Hannibal’s neck for a moment. They kissed again.

“I don’t have anything else for you though. So don’t go overboard.”

“I don’t need anything else. You’re all I want, Will.” The snow continued to fall.


	17. WinterMurderland-"All I Want"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Season of Giving written for WinterMurderland. Hannibal and Will explore a new aspect of their relationship while Hannibal stays the night.

The small strand of white Christmas lights across the fireplace was the only source of light in the room. The wind outside was whistling. Will could hear it as it moved through the trees at the edge of his property. The dogs slept around the fire, mostly at ease, but their ears twitched every now and then at the strange noises the wind made against the house.

 Will glanced over at Hannibal again. His eyes were open; the light reflecting off of them creating a slight, otherworldly sheen.  _He is beautiful,_  Will thought. Beautiful and deadly. He didn’t seem real.

 Neither of them had yet to sleep. Will had lent Hannibal some of his clothes, a white shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. It was weird to see him in something so relaxed. They were next to each other in their silence. In the waiting.

 After a few minutes settled in bed, Hannibal’s hand had found his. They were still holding hands.

 “Will?”

 “Yes?” Will could feel Hannibal’s gaze on him now. He looked over and their eyes looked. The intensity, intimacy, and heat between them made it hard for Will to stare.

 “Are you all right?” Hannibal asked.

 Will could sense there was more Hannibal had wanted to say, but that he was holding back.

“Yeah. I just can’t sleep.”

 “Me neither.”

 They stayed in silence again for a few minutes. The tension between them painful. Will could feel his heart racing. It seemed so loud he imagined Hannibal could hear it. The waiting, wondering, close but not close enough sense between them was bordering on erotic.

 “I can’t take it anymore.” Hannibal’s voice was low and rough. It shifted the air between them. Will felt like his body was acting independent of thought. Moving towards what it wanted before Will had time to stop it. He turned toward Hannibal as Hannibal leaned up and pressed his chest to his, moving his body and pinning Will on the bed beneath him.

 Will moaned as Hannibal’s lips moved on his neck. His legs falling softly open, Hannibal’s body between them, hips rocking up to meet Hannibal’s shallow thrusting motions.

 Will’s hand was in Hannibal’s hair, his other gripping the shirt on Hannibal’s back. Hannibal was moaning now, too.

 Will’s mind raced with questions. Blood rushing, his arousal growing stronger. Half of him wanting to keep going, to reach the conclusion his body was screaming for. The other half feeling suffocated. Wanting space. Wanting to hide.

 Hannibal’s hand reached into his pants. “Please,” Hannibal whimpered.

 “No. Not tonight.” Will pushed him back. “There are some things we need to work out first. Some things I need to work out.”

 “You don’t owe me an explanation. That was more than I could have hoped for.” Hannibal was panting. Usually so controlled, he seemed grasping to recover himself. His hand resting on his forehead. “You’ve already given me so many gifts, Will. The best of which is you beginning to open up to me. You won’t regret it.”

Something inside Will told him that wasn’t true. But he was too far gone now to stop going down this road with Hannibal.


	18. Day 17:Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Christmas fluff featuring Will's dogs.

“For the dogs.” Hannibal held up some santa hats with reindeer antlers.

“Good lord,” Will laughed, grabbing it from him and looking at the tacky things. “Where did you get this?”

“I saw it walking home. In the window of a ghastly little Christmas shop.” Hannibal shrugged. “I thought you would like it.”

“Oh, I do.” Will placed a quick kiss on Hannibal’s cheek. “I’m just surprised you bought it is all. It’s…kind of goddamn adorable.”

Will called the dogs over. Winston and Buster and the rest, placing the silly hats on all of them. Some of them taking the humiliation better than others.

“Help me take a picture.” Will fussed with the dogs, trying to get them all to keep the hats on. “I’ve never bought my dogs clothes before, but these are pretty fun.”

Hannibal rolled his eyes behind Will’s back but helped him take the picture.

"They look like santa’s reindeer. A very distinguished, festive bunch.” Hannibal said, pulling Will close to him and kissing him, rubbing his arms affectionately. “You are a ridiculous dog loving man. And I love you.”

"You bought the hats, dear. You’re just as ridiculous as me.”


	19. Day 19: Stocking-"A Naughty Gift"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder Husbands explore a new aspect of their sexual relationship. NSFW.

Will placed the box in front of Hannibal, A black box tied with a silver bow that had clearly been wrapped at the store. “A gift for you. And for me, too.”

 Hannibal ran his hands along the edges of the box, lifting the lid gently, eyes, filled with curiosity, met Will’s briefly. “It’s not Christmas yet.”

 “I couldn’t wait any longer.” Will sat on the edge of the bed, sipping whiskey from the glass, resting back on his hands comfortably. His eyes excited.

 Hannibal pulled the tissue paper aside, revealing a set of black stockings, lace trimmed at the top, a garter belt, and satin panties. Expensive, tasteful, feminine. Along with a pair of black satin pumps.

 “I’m impressed, Will.” Hannibal said, running his hands over the lace.

 “You mentioned this is something you’d be interested in exploring. I would very much like to see how you look in them. They should fit.” Will finished off the whiskey, looking over at Hannibal, his mind already racing and blood pumping hot.

 “Should I try them on now?”

 “You won’t be wearing them for long.” Will unbuttoned the top of his shirt, leaning back on the bed; there was something so tantalizing about waiting. He hoped Hannibal would stretch it out a bit. Make him wait.

 “I should hope not.” Hannibal retreated to the bathroom.

 Hannibal took his time. Will was beginning to think he couldn’t take much more, squirming slightly against the bed, trying not to touch himself.

 Finally the door opened. Hannibal leaned against the door frame, his knee up and heel resting against the frame. The light from the bathroom creating a silhouette behind him against the dark light of the rest of the room.

 Will could barely breathe at the sight of the sheer stockings accentuating Hannibal’s shapely thighs, the way the heels showcased his toned calves, his naked chest and soft stomach slightly protruding under the garter belt. He was an ethereal sight, fey, and dangerously beautiful.

 “Fuck,” was all Will managed to say.

 He moved to the edge of the bed, sitting there and beckoning Hannibal towards him.

 “I take it you like it?” Hannibal ran his hands over Will’s shoulders. Will’s hands on Hannibal’s waist, running up and down Hannibal’s torso and over his thighs.

 “You look goddamn sexy. It suits you.” Will pressed his face to Hannibal’s abdomen, kissing him softly.

Hannibal placed one of the heels up on the bed. Will’s face close to his satin-clad crotch now. Will pressed his face there, nuzzling and licking through the cool fabric, his hands caressing under the garter. Hannibal moaned softly, resting his thigh on Will’s shoulder and running a hand through Will’s hair.

Hannibal pressed the heel against Will’s chest, pushing him onto his back on the bed. “Looks like Christmas had come early for my dear boy.”  


 


End file.
